Life in care
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: Luke Morgan arrives at elm Tree house and soon becomes friends with Liam and Johnny. What will they get up to?


I looked up at my new care home. "Not another one!" I muttered. I had spent most of my life moving from one care home to another one. The most recent one had been Burnywood and I had been doing well there until I accidently (well, more like on purpose) knocked someone down the stairs and the rest of the residents started ganging up on me.

I walked into the house to be met by a young adult. "Hi! You must be Luke Morgan?" I studied the women in front of me.

"Yeah," I simply replied.

"I'm Tracy," She introduced herself. I stared past her.

"Cool," I said.

"Do you want to go and met the other kids?" Tracy asked.

"Ok," I shrugged. Personally I would have rather of gone up to my room and been on my own. Tracy led me into a living room where, I believed, most of the kids were waiting. They looked up when Tracy opened the door.

"Ok guys. This is Luke," Tracy told the rest of the kids. There was an awkward silence. "I'll leave you to talk." Tracy turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. I stood there waiting for someone to say something but we stood in silence for about a minute. I sighed.

"Err, hi," I greeted. Then a boy (probably around 14) stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm Liam," He introduced himself. I stared at him.

"Hi Liam," I said. There was another awkward silence. "Does anyone know where my room is?" this time a different boy (probably around the same age as me) spoke.

"I know," he said. _That's helpful!_

"So…?" I prompted. The boy looked up at me again.

"Oh," He jumped to his feet. "Follow me!" He opened the door and walked out into the hall. I nodded and followed him. "I'm Johnny by the way. If you need anything feel free to come and ask me." We walked up the stairs. "I have a sister. She lives here to, her name's Tee. I'm sure you'll like to meet her." I rolled my eyes. _How much did this kid talk? _We stopped outside a door. "Do you want me to introduce you to some of the other kids or help you unpack?" I glanced at the door.

"Is this my room?" I asked. Johnny nodded as I opened the door. "I can unpack on my own." I walked into the room. It was quite small and the walls were painted blue. There was a bed in the far corner. I walked over to it and dropped my bag down. I walked to the window and opened it then I went back to my bag. I pulled out a photograph of my family and stared. I sat there staring at the photo. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I chucked the photo back into my bag and looked at the door. "Yes?" The door creaked open and Tracy walked in.

"So you've met the other kids?" Tracy asked. I nodded. "Are you going to come back down?" I shrugged. "Johnny wants you to talk to Tee and Gus wants to ask you some questions." I glanced at the wall. "You don't speak much do you?"

"Not to adults," I muttered.

"Come back downstairs," Tracy said. I sighed and stood up, walking back to the living room. As soon as I stepped into the room a kid with a notebook jumped in front of me.

"Gus, right?" I guessed. Gus frowned. "Tracy." Gus scribbled something down in his notebook. I moved forwards to see what he was writing but he slammed it shut.

"It's private!" Gus snapped.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as Johnny rushed forwards, pushing Gus out of the way. He had another girl with him.

"This is Tee," Johnny introduced me. I nodded and looked at Tee.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Luke," Tee replied. She smiled at me. I smiled back then walked over to Liam who was on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up when he heard me.

"Playing a game," He answered. He hit the keyboard in anger when he died.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault!" Liam told me. "Hey Toby get us a chair!" a different boy dragged a chair over. I just stood there. "Sit down then!" I looked at the chair then sat down. "Do you want to have a go?"

"Yes please," I answered. Liam passed me the mouse and I started playing the game.

When I finally died, everyone was crowding round the computer. "How did you do that?" Toby gasped.

"Well I used to play this game a lot!" I admitted. Then an older man walked into the room. When he saw everyone crowded round the computer he hurried over to see what they were looking at. He sighed when he realised it was only a game then looked at me.

"You're Luke, aren't you?" Mike asked. I nodded. "I'm Mike. If you need anything just shout!" I nodded and he looked at the other kids. "Where's Harry?" I frowned at Liam.

"7 year old kid with a giraffe," Liam muttered. I nodded and remembered seeing him when I arrived.

"Oh. I saw him outside when I arrived," I announced. Mike stared at me.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone!" Mike asked.

"He was outside the gates!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room. "How was I supposed to know he lived here?" I ran up the stairs and into my room. I sat against the door, hitting the floor in anger.

I sat there for about 2 hours before Liam and Johnny walked up the stairs and stood outside my door. "Hey mate," Liam spoke to me through the door.

"What?" I snapped.

"We found Harry," Johnny said.

"Good for you!" I mumbled.

"There's food downstairs," Liam told me.

"Not hungry," I muttered.

"It's pizza," Johnny added. I stood up and opened the door.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked as I ran down the stairs.

**What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
